


南瓜

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 抱歉时间线有些乱七八糟的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉时间线有些乱七八糟的。

-1-

 

　　外面天气不太好，刚刚十二点钟天就开始有点阴了。

　　马龙坐在餐桌边上低着头抠手，听着妈妈在他耳朵边念叨：“你还记不记得你以前多喜欢吃南瓜。你还这么一点大的时候，接你打完球回来，在路边看见卖南瓜的你就拽着我走不动道，拖着我的手非要买南瓜吃。南瓜炖着蒸着做粥做饼你都喜欢吃，在家的时候每个礼拜不吃一次南瓜你就不高兴。后来从家里走了，去了北京食堂不常做南瓜，你也就不怎么吃了。你每次回家我都变着花样给你做南瓜，也看不出你多喜欢吃了。”

　　马龙放下了手，换了个姿势，抬起头看着对面墙上挂的合照一脸放空。

　　15年，他第一次在世乒赛夺魁。颁奖台上他笑容灿烂，捧着奖杯，身边站着两个第一次踏上领奖台的队友。

　　“你这个孩子啊，对乒乓球以外的事情都那么上心，有也行没有也行，但是你这么大的人了，你不能只有乒乓球啊……”没得到回应，妈妈叹了口气，收拾桌上的东西进了厨房。

　　等她收拾完出来，桌旁的人不见了，桌子上放着一张纸：“妈，我出一趟门，今晚就不回来了。”

　　马龙妈妈收起纸，望了望窗外。天气还是不好，起了风，可能是要下雨了。

 

 

-2-

 

　　一条警报正在队员之间流通：你知不知道，刘总又要为今年的联欢晚会开动员会了……

　　在精神格外沉重的一天训练结束之后，他们毫无意外地在训话环节的最后听到了以下内容：“你们怎么都一脸紧张呢，我们球队最重要的就是团结了是哇，所以我们一年一度把大家团结起来的联欢晚会还是要搞的！我觉得我们去年的节目就很有创意，又很活泼，我看大家都很喜欢是哇，今年你们继续努力！”

　　马龙在底下强行忍住了自己捂脸的冲动。

　　去年……

 

　　让我们让machine把镜头调转到2015年年末。

　　在刘指导家的赢赢和一一的殷切要求与指导下，男队最后被决定排一出非常经典的童话故事舞台剧——《灰姑娘》。在角色抽签大会之前大家人心惶惶，担心自己手气一黑就会永远出现在队友手机的黑视频里——他们想得当然没错，许昕已经连唱吧的缓存都清空了。

　　但是现实没有给他嘲笑别人的机会，被推出去第一个抽签的许昕不负众望地先抽到了恶毒的继母角色。在围观群众的喝彩声中许昕扭曲了脸，怒喊道：“你们不要笑！我还有三个女儿呢！”

　　林高远就在自己不停的哈哈哈声中抽到了大女儿角色，眼看着下一个上台的梁靖崑抽到了二女儿。

　　许昕捂着脸：我这些个女儿们基因变异得太厉害了！

　　樊振东闭着眼睛在抽奖箱里乱搅一番，心里狂念了一万遍格林兄弟保佑我之后抽出了一张纸，上书两个大字“南瓜”。不是你们舞台剧这么细致的还有这种角色？

　　马龙上台之前就感觉左眼皮一直在跳，他把胳膊架在许昕肩膀上，试图从师弟身上获得一些积极向上的正能量，结果被许昕一棒打消：“我说哥，龙哥，咱们这么多次比赛了，你对自己的手气没个数嘛？”

　　在抽到了灰姑娘的角色之后，马龙又一次开始思考为什么许昕这么爱立flag，自己还总爱去找他聊天？

　　他走下台，许昕还抱着肚子在笑，“哈哈哈小灰龙哈哈哈来快给你继母问个好！”林高远抱着梁靖崑的脖子在旁边对他挤眼睛，“哈哈哈龙哥你猜这次谁是妹妹了哈哈哈！”只有樊振东没笑，非常真挚地看着他：“队长你好，我是你的南瓜车。这可是个力气活角色，所以你看演戏当天能不能让队里不控制我的饮食了，让食堂多给我盛点饭？”

　　马龙深吸一口气，马龙，忍住，你忍得住。

　　闫安在之后的抽奖环节抽到了父亲的角色，围观群众们纷纷表示，这一看眉毛就知道辛德瑞龙不是亲生的了啊！闫安下台之后默默给闫永国教练发了条微信：爹，马龙要演您孙女了你有什么要说的不？闫永国教练秒回：那不是我能做马龙教练了？丁宁说她在女队欢迎  最后一个上台的是方博，台下已经开始嚷着博哥别抽了最后一张了你就是王子了！台上的方博还是坚定地把抽出来的纸条翻来覆去看了两遍，然后挥挥手说：“刘指导，这这张纸条是空的啊”。

　　樊振东又看了看手里的纸条，背面右侧赫然写着两个小字：王子。

　　不是你们舞台剧这么粗糙的还得一人分饰两角？

 

　　第一次彩排兼最后一次彩排。

　　马龙：咱们为了节省国家的资源，能不能不搞大操大办，我们朴素一点，就不做戏服道具什么得了？比如灰姑娘这个造型，他还灰着的时候我们穿李宁短袖，他换装之后我们就穿比赛队服？

　　许昕：你那比赛队服不还是李宁么？

　　马龙怒瞪许昕：我看后妈你是想穿礼服裙跳舞了吧！

　　许昕：我不是我没有我不说话了。

　　刘指导：国家的资源我们确实还是要考虑的，是哇，但是你们换装后也不能这么敷衍的，是哇，这样吧你们把自己的西装都翻出来！就当礼服裙穿了！

　　刘指导扭头跟赢赢一一嘀咕：这样我们就不用操心大胖没有能穿的礼服裙了。

　　站在刘指导身后的樊振东：……刘指导还是你想得周到。所以这么周到当初是怎么会把两个角色写在一张纸上的？

　　虽然做好了心理准备，但是看着闫安牵着许昕的手，满脸挂着假笑说：“嘿艾拉，这是你的继母。”，然后指着后面一脸吃瓜的林高远和梁靖崑说“以后这就是你的两个姐姐了”，马龙还是没控制住自己面部表情的扭曲。刘指导，你给赢赢一一排这种舞台剧做新年礼物，你不怕她们的童年遭到毁灭般的打击么！

　　就在樊振东在后台等得昏昏欲睡的时候，剧情终于进展到了王子大开城门要邀请妙龄少女们参与皇宫舞会了。台前的许昕/林高远/梁靖崑：突然振奋.jpg! 这个天气穿短袖还是有点冷啊！来吧我们来换西装！

　　马龙呢，正按照剧情在一把小米里捡黄豆，樊振东默默抱着从食堂要来的南瓜溜上了台。周雨不知道从哪里顺了一顶圣诞帽，拎着一根筷子上了台。

　　马龙一脸冷漠：我没有你这种仙女教母。

　　周雨咧嘴一笑：按照剧情，你有。

　　樊振东摸着下巴：没错，我们食堂四处是宝。

　　刘指导满脸骄傲：我们队员演戏和打球一样，真的很会动脑子嘛！

　　只见周雨疯狂挥动着筷子，最后朝着马龙和樊振东点了点，口中念念有词：舞动团队责任感，三次创业在心中！乒乓女神赐予我们力量吧！

　　马龙：……胖球女神要是显灵我们会在这？第一幕总算结束了！走了小樊我们下台换衣服了！

　　樊振东抱着南瓜有点呆呆的，脸蛋被正在落下的幕布映得有点红。

 

 

-3-

 

　　樊振东躺在客厅的沙发上发呆。刚刚朋友打电话说开了一个万圣节化妆派对，问他去不去。樊振东接着电话拉开窗帘看了一眼天气，十月份的广州还是很热，太阳高高地挂在天上，炙烤着整个城市。“天气太热了，实在不想动。”好友在电话那头笑他，你现在都瘦成这样了怎么还怕热啊。樊振东也笑，挂掉电话之后又倒回沙发上，思绪飘到了很远的地方。

 

　　12年10月，一年一度的全锦赛在张家港举办，樊振东在16进8的比赛中击败王励勤，进入全锦赛八强，也宣告自己从二队升入国家一队。全锦赛打完，八一队解散修整，没参加乒超的樊振东回了广州。10月31日，八一客场挑战宁波，樊振东从广州跑到了顺德去看比赛。他坐在场边托腮看着八一队员训练被王涛指导看见了，结果被八一从队员到指导揉脸摸头蹂躏了个遍。没一会宁波队队员也来热身，马龙走在最后，开始和八一教练队员轮流打招呼。

　　蹦蹦跳跳走到樊振东面前的时候马龙也伸了手，笑嘻嘻地跟他也击了个掌。跟王皓击了掌之后，马龙指了指樊振东，问王皓：“全锦赛赢力哥的小孩儿？”王皓点点头：“希望之星。”“听说比我小9岁？”王皓又点点头：“是啊，是不是感觉自己老了？”马龙笑了起来：“乒乓球真难打，前有皓哥你这种老大哥，后边又有15岁的小天才了！”王皓跟着笑起来：“得得得，你年轻，我才老是吧！”

　　当晚宁波海天塑机3-1战胜八一融盛重工，马龙第二盘3-1赢下新科全锦赛冠军周雨，又3-0横扫王皓，带领宁波队豪取四连胜的同时送给八一队两连败。

　　赛后樊振东带着满脑子如果这球是我我会怎么打的思考从球员通道出来，看见两个小朋友手里拎着南瓜灯，橘红色的光温暖了一小块黑夜。没一会宁波队从他身后出来，两个小朋友看见了都朝着马龙跑过去。樊振东有点好奇，停了脚步。

　　小孩子身后跟着一个家长，有点不好意思地向马龙解释到姐弟俩都喜欢打乒乓球，也都很喜欢马龙。正好明天是万圣节，赶上宁波队回来打主场，两个小孩子就在家里自己做了南瓜灯，想送给马龙当礼物。妈妈低头对姐弟俩说，南瓜灯马龙哥哥拿起来不方便，咱们就送给他一个好不好。两个小孩子听了都把自己的南瓜灯举得高高的，争着说自己做的更好看，想要马龙收下自己做的那个。

　　马龙笑眯了眼睛，两只手把南瓜灯都接了过来，弯下腰柔声说：“你们两个做的都特别漂亮，两个我都收下了好不好。谢谢你们喜欢我，我会继续加油的。你们也要好好打乒乓球啊。”姐弟俩特别认真地对马龙点了头。

　　妈妈带着姐弟俩离开之后，马龙还在低头看着手里的南瓜灯。两支蜡烛的火焰在黑夜里摇摇晃晃，马龙的侧脸映着温暖的火光，褪掉了赛场上的凌厉，显得格外温柔。很快闫安和朱世赫走了出来，马龙朝着他们举起两盏小灯，学着南瓜上刻的样子做起鬼脸来，逗得一旁的樊振东也笑出声来。

　　马龙听到笑声看过来，对着樊振东又做了个鬼脸。

　　樊振东对他挥了挥手，“万圣节快乐！”

　　马龙挥了挥南瓜灯：“万圣节快乐啊，小樊。”

 

　　13年初，国家队在乒超赛季结束之后重新集结。樊振东和徐晨皓正式参与到一队训练的第一天，被王皓一边一个搂着脖子跟队友们打招呼。三个月乒超没怎么见的队员们三三俩俩凑在一起聊天，四处都喜气洋洋热热闹闹的。乒超刚夺冠的翟一鸣和闫安被队友们起哄着要宁波队请客吃饭，陈玘跟王皓打完招呼也加入进了起哄的队伍中，“这必须得请客！马龙呢？小龙人儿得带头请！”

　　马龙在最靠里的台子，带点严肃的表情和整个场馆欢乐的气氛有点格格不入。刚刚在乒超总决赛相遇的对手正开始热身。樊振东视线不动得看了一会，看得王皓也顺着方向望过去。

　　马龙和许昕正在拉正手。

　　王皓叹了口气，对两个小孩说：“要想在国家一队打出头，你们也得这么练。比赛完了就是训练，来来回回就是这些人。刚输了球再难受也得接着练接着打，刚赢了冠军下了领奖台也是从头再来。想出头想拔尖在这里一点也不容易，你们今天进来了，也只是万里长征第一步，以后好的坏的都在路上等着呢。”他沉默了几秒，又补了一句，“哥希望你们的运气能好一点。”他拍了拍两个人的肩膀，就去找刚走进来的吴指导了。

　　马龙和许昕拉起了反手。

　　徐晨皓凑过来小声说：“小胖儿，你说我们有一天也能和皓哥他们一样去打奥运会么？”樊振东的视线仍然落在远处，没出声。

　　马龙调了许昕一个正手大角度，许昕从反手位飞奔回去还是没救到。马龙冲着许昕露出一个得意的笑容。

　　樊振东扭头看向徐晨皓，嘴角微微上扬：“能。肯定能。”

 

 

-4-

 

　　感谢闫安的通风报信，女队看热闹小分队终于在第二幕开始彩排之前到达围观现场。马龙刚换完西装，正拿着发胶抓头发。其他以许昕为主的剧组成员都举着手机围在樊振东旁边看着丁宁用一块橘红灯芯绒布把他裹了起来——“这样大家就能区分你什么时候是南瓜什么时候是王子了！”

　　樊振东：“宁姐，你说的真有道理，但是你把我裹成这样了，我胳膊都伸不出来，怎么履行一架南瓜车的使命？”

　　丁宁一脸震惊：“要胳膊？！我以为你们就是走个形式！原来你是要公主抱马龙么！”

　　许昕默默拉近了手机的焦距，记录了被梗到说不出话的小樊的耳朵又红了起来。

　　丁宁顺了一把樊振东的头毛，“这样吧，”她扭头大喊，“马龙你最近吃胖了没？我们胖儿背你出场不能被压坏了吧？”

　　马龙放下发胶回头看了一眼：“丁宁你又瞎整啥玩意？小樊身上那是啥？”

　　丁宁：“艺术创作！你不懂！”然后她回身充满怜惜地看向樊振东：“没回答我的问题，看来是胖了。要不你还是跟他走个形式吧！”

　　许昕登时喊道：“不行！我们这舞台剧就是艺术！要精雕细刻每一个细节！”

　　马龙从人堆里挤了过来：“大昕你又欺负小樊！”他一把拽开樊振东身上围着的绒布，在一地曲别针的包围下，他拎起布料的两角，绕着脖子在樊振东的胸口打了个结：“南瓜车系个橘色斗篷就行啦。”马龙后退两步，欣赏了一下自己的艺术创作，没忍住掐了一下樊振东肉嘟嘟的脸。

　　“丁宁你看你给小樊裹得！脸都热红了！你们不能看小樊可爱就欺负他啊！”

　　再看一眼，是真的很可爱啊，再掐一把……

　　丁宁：“许昕你如实记录下这恶霸欺负花季少年的人间惨案了没？”

　　旁边的朱雨玲、陈梦踊跃回答：“姐你放心吧！我们多角度全方位见证了这次国家队内的霸凌事件！”

 

　　出于赢赢一一和主要是丁宁为首的女队势力对于这部舞台剧质量的超高期盼，我们看到了演员们对于其中一些细节的精雕细琢——

　　西装革履的樊振东披着橘色绒布背着西装革履的马龙步履蹒跚地穿过一半舞台，底下传来了一阵yooooo的起哄声。马龙把脸埋在樊振东背后，完全拒绝露脸。最后还是被塞了一个禁军首领角色的方博正在皇宫舞厅的大门前翘首以盼。

　　樊振东走着走着突然突然想到了什么，扭头小声叫了一声龙哥。马龙抬起头，看见樊振东对他笑：“诶这个剧情安排的，我怎么觉得是我把你送给我自己啊。”

　　马龙迅速把自己的脸结结实实埋回了樊振东后背。

　　“滚蛋！”

 

 

-5-

 

　　樊振东推着行李从到达口出来就被粉丝包围了。他回头看了一眼，马龙和许昕不紧不慢地走在最后面说着话，还没走出到达口。粉丝递过花束，恭喜他拿下日公冠军，他接过来勾起嘴角说谢谢，拿了笔给粉丝签起板子。签了两个他又回头看了一眼，马龙和许昕正在搬行李。林高远这时推着车挤到他旁边：“小胖，还不走！瘦了就背叛革命友谊不帮战友们开路了么！”

　　周围的粉丝笑了起来，给他们让开了点距离。樊振东扭头对林高远挥了挥手，：“走，东哥带你杀出重围！”粉丝们又笑了起来，相机快门声此起彼伏。

　　樊振东推着车往前走，又忍不住回头看了一眼。这次他正撞上马龙望着他的目光。马龙对他弯了弯嘴角，眼睛里却混着严肃和疲惫。

　　樊振东条件反射般地转回了头，加快了步子往前走。

 

　　上了大巴车，樊振东走到后排，坐在在王皓旁边的位置。王皓揉了揉他的脑袋，他也放任自己卸了力瘫在座椅上。樊振东闭上眼睛，脑子里又浮出刚刚他在飞机上迷迷糊糊听到的对话，马龙和许昕压低了声音也一样溜进了他的耳朵里。

　　“全运会之后呢？”

　　“不知道，还在想。”

　　“谈过了？”

　　“没有。”

　　“他也没跟你提？”

　　“不知道怎么开口吧。”

　　“你也不提？”

　　“大昕，我是32了，他才24.”

　　“就算全运会之后不立刻走，我早晚要离开国家队的……”

　　马龙顿了顿，拉长的声音里裹着困惑与犹豫。

　　“我不知道到时候会怎么样。”

 

　　樊振东晃晃脑袋想把这些句子晃出去，但是更多的记忆碎片随之而来。

 

　　14年，樊振东第一次跟着王皓和三剑客去东京打团体，去之前在天坛宿舍楼底下，刘国梁指导挨一个问你们这次去世锦赛给自己定的目标是什么。樊振东非常实诚地说，好好准备，拿出最好的状态训练，如果没有出场机会就好好给队友们挑球。马龙接在他下一个，没忍住笑意，“毕竟我有机会出场，目标就是拿下比赛为国家争光，帮我们小樊刷新我最年轻世界冠军记录的记录。”秦志戬拖着斯韦思林杯走出电梯，正走到马龙身后，揽住他的肩膀插了句话，“长江后浪推前浪。这后浪是来了，前浪你可不能死在沙滩上啊。”大家又都笑起来。

　　颁奖典礼上樊振东第一个踏上了领奖台，身边站着皓哥，再旁边是马龙和刘指导。合照的时候他伸直了手臂去触碰奖杯，他还没反应过来，相机快门一闪，这一瞬间就被定格成一个永恒。

　　下了颁奖台，樊振东申请自己来抱着沉甸甸的斯韦思林杯，他低头一行行地看着上面刻着的名字。马龙笑嘻嘻地凑到他身边，“最年轻的世界冠军，从这一刻开始，你的名字也变成国球荣耀的一部分。”许昕一把把马龙拉走，“人小孩才刚成为世界冠军一会，让人家开心开心，可别去给人家灌输国家责任有多重了你。”许昕凑上来对他笑：“你现在还小，成长道路上可要控制一下，可千万别走歪成马龙这种满心里都是国家责任社会责任的人，活着可累了。”话音没落就被马龙一巴掌拍在脑袋上：“你这一天到晚哈哈哈哈等于自杀的人可别给小孩儿灌输歪理了！”

　　“老龙就是这样的人。”皓哥这样说，“你别看他面上笑嘻嘻的，心里装了一万件事儿。他心里事儿就是太重了。”

 

　　里约大火之后他们两个出门看场电影都会被认出来，有次马龙被认出来之后忍不住影帝上身，故作淡定地开口：“是吧我也觉得我自己长得很像马龙。”粉丝忍不住直接戳穿：“龙队你的声音这么有特色已经出卖了你。”马龙干咳了两声迅速开溜，樊振东抱着剩下的半桶爆米花在粉丝“啊啊啊他好可爱”的尖叫声中中哈哈大笑。

　　回去的路上马龙一直花样变着嗓子跟他说话，不停跟他确认：“诶胖儿，我听上去还像我么。”

　　樊振东笑个不停：“好了好了你快好好开车吧。我现在已经知道你能发出来的所有嗓音是什么样了，以后什么时候我都能认出来是你。”

　　马龙也笑。他当时的微笑着勾起的嘴角有十分温柔，此刻在回忆中的樊振东却感觉有些刺痛——那个时候他看不出来马龙的沉默和避而不谈，但是他现在似乎能懂。

　　年轻的恋人献上不加掩饰的热情，带点天真的允诺，希望感情活跃丰沛能给予对方力量。年长的那个却在每个感情鲜活的瞬间被提醒他仍有未尽之责。这样轻松缱绻的时刻不会永久持续。如果他们要走，需要有人开辟前路，又或者找好退路。

　　马龙的笑容里都藏着他没说出口的话，而他居然现在才懂。

 

　　樊振东睁眼，看见马龙闭着眼睡在他隔着过道的右手边，手里抓着李宁大包的带子，倚着Ｕ形枕随着车子的颠簸起起伏伏。

　　许昕没在，就马龙自己。

　　樊振东心里泛出点笑意，也安心地闭上眼睛。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

-6-

 

　　刘国梁抱着手臂坐在观众席第一排。丁宁抱着手臂错开了位置坐在第二排。围观群众们都没坐下，站在后边举着手机拍个不停。

　　丁宁终于没忍住哈哈哈哈哈哈了起来。围观群众也跟着哈哈哈哈哈哈了起来。

　　西装革履的马龙和樊振东正一脸僵硬地在台上跳舞。俩人都低着头，就怕自己一不小心就踩到对方的脚。许昕在后边不停解说，“你们看马龙这步又迈错了，一下子又把小胖步伐带歪了。你们看看小胖这手，再低点马龙就能喊性骚扰了，诶马龙你瞪我干嘛呀，我这不是保护你的合法权益嘛！”

　　梁靖崑一本正经地进入了角色，“诶王子，你别一直跟他跳啊，你看我怎么样？”

　　樊振东脚步没停，闷声道：“太胖了，不看。”

　　许昕顺势推销自己的另一个“女儿”，“那你看林高远怎么样！不胖了吧他！”

　　樊振东头都没抬，“我们王室不能找林高远这种儿媳妇，带出去好像我们国库不充裕虐待子民了一样。”

　　马龙使劲捏了一把樊振东的手，“你是不是嫉妒我们高远的身材？”

　　林高远一脸骄傲：“就知道龙哥向着我略略略！”

　　樊振东置若罔闻，用手掌包住了马龙的手指：“手也太凉了，多穿点。”

　　许昕拿了筷子敲了几下食堂顺来的钢盆：“好了小情侣别秀了！午夜钟声响了！要十二点了！”

　　方博举着两根高尔夫球杆充当皇城警卫，看着马龙飞奔到他面前一边跑一边试图把鞋子晃掉，樊振东在后边假模假样地追着，边跑边腾出手来按着脑袋上买蛋糕送的小王冠不让它掉下来。马龙快跑到舞台尽头了还是挣扎未果，破罐破摔地停了下来，“这皮鞋带子也系得太紧了吧！”

　　樊振东一脸笑地晃过来，在马龙面前蹲下来，松了松他的鞋带。马龙一低头就能看见少年人的后脑勺，发旋就在王冠的正中央。

　　樊振东拍了拍手站起来，“龙哥你试试，现在能晃下来了不？”

　　马龙抬脚晃了晃，鞋子应声而落。可能是舞台太大了，马龙感觉自己刚刚跑得脸有点热。

　　刘国梁在台下大声咳了两声，“行了就继续彩排啊！”

　　樊振东接过橘红色披风裹在身上，半蹲示意马龙趴上来。马龙摘下他头上的小王冠捏在手里，伏在他背上下了舞台。樊振东喃喃自语：“王子不如南瓜车啊。”

 

　　换回李宁训练服的灰姑娘龙在家咸鱼，无所事事地开始剪胶皮粘拍子。许昕带着林高远和梁靖崑开门迎接拎着水晶皮鞋进门的方博和樊振东。

　　林高远和梁靖崑龇牙咧嘴试图让脚塞不进鞋子的演技十分浮夸，许昕全程都在捂眼睛。

　　就在方博转身要离去之时，樊振东拉住了他，指着马龙，“你看那不是还有个人没有试么？”

　　马龙加快了手上涂胶水的速度，“王子你等一下我板子马上就粘好了！”

　　许昕再次捂眼：“真爱不如拍子，家门不幸啊！”

　　方博把鞋子放在马龙面前，马龙伸脚就穿了进去。闫安在幕布后面开了一管彩带，一大堆彩条从天而落。他大喊：“看，这就是电影特效！这就是主角光环！”

　　樊振东穿过彩条凑过去，蹲下来握住了马龙的左手，眼睛笑嘻嘻地看向马龙：“原来你就是我要找的人。”

　　马龙右手放下拍子也回握他，深情款款地回看他，“诶妈呀这破彩排总算要完了！”

　　刘国梁：“我看这新年晚会药丸。”

 

 

-7-

 

　　16年成都公开赛，国乒热热闹闹坐在火锅店里等着樊振东请客。从赛后发布会上下来，樊振东的开心溢于言表。第一次在国际赛场上战胜马龙的感觉太过了。即使他在心里不停地告诉自己只是马龙奥运之后状态不好，情感依然压过理智充斥他四肢百骸，让他甚至带了点微醺的意味，脚步都飘飘然地轻快起来。

　　他偏过头看了看走在他身边的人，马龙的情绪倒是很平静，不大像他平常输球时候的样子。他眼前转过这个人不到一月之前在里约夺冠时候的样子，再睁眼，相较那时高饱和的红绿场景，日色昏暗的成都色调要黯淡了许多，他冲上头的汹涌情绪冷却了些许。他和马龙一路无言地上了车，司机载着他们离开场馆。一路樊振东透过车窗望着迅速倒退的夜景，脑子里模模糊糊浮出一点未来的影子。他感觉自己正站在一个故事的开头，面前有千万条路。

 

　　火锅店很快到了，他和马龙一前一后进了门。队友们坐了满满一桌，看见他们进门开心地挥了挥手。他不自觉地咧开嘴露出了大小眼，大方地对起哄的群众挥挥手：“随便点，随便点！”队友们得了他的肯定大呼小叫争先恐后地叫服务员在账单上加菜，四处都热热闹闹红红火火的。樊振东拄着下巴，看着他喜欢的肥牛肥羊虾滑都热气腾腾地在红汤中翻滚着，接受它们对他胜利的一同庆祝。马龙就坐在他旁边，一心一意地涮着肉吃。

　　吃饱喝足之后人群散去，他在接受各种摸脸揉头的恭喜之后起身去买单，站在柜台前叫住了正要出门的马龙：“龙队，等一下。”马龙稍稍喝了点酒，闻言就站在不远处等他，看向他的眼神带了一点懵。樊振东刷完卡后走到他身边，两个人迈开脚步出了门，慢悠悠地跟在大部队后面。

 

　　8月的成都炎热潮湿，路灯照耀下的马路微微地泛着光。路边的绿植安静地生长着，不时有几辆车呼啸而过。比赛刚结束后的夜色，是他们难得的安静又轻松的光景。

　　他们正走着的这条路很长，路灯的光绵延着一直向前，好像没有尽头。樊振东脑子里冒出了个念头：千万条路里一定有一条是他想要的。

 

　　马龙走在他身边。他开口：“龙队。”

　　马龙的声音有点粘乎：“嗯。”

　　两个人并排走着，距离有些近。

 

　　“你想不想赢。”

　　“想。”

　　他们的手有时候会撞到一起。

 

　　“你想不想赢我。”

　　“当然想。”

　　他的声音带着朦胧的笑意。

 

　　“我也想赢你。”樊振东的声音带着点生硬。

　　他很快又补上一句：“我最想赢你。”

 

　　赢球的喜悦，饱腹的满足，浅黄的灯光，安静的夏夜，所有这些统统揉合成了饱胀的情绪填满了他。千万条路里有他想走的那条。这个世界暂时停住，在等待他的选择。他站在这个故事的开头，而他现在要抓住故事走向。

　　他在赛场上这样做过一万次了。

　　一个冒高的半出台球摆在他面前。

 

　　没有等回应，他抓住身边人近在咫尺的手指，握在掌心里。

 

　　世界依然停滞，樊振东的感官世界坍缩成几根手指上脉搏的跳动。

 

　　樊振东跳步向前，反手拧拉一个直线，直接得分。

　　人海沸腾，观众们起身为他欢呼。

　　灯光开始流淌，夜风开始流动。

 

　　——马龙弯了手指，轻轻回握了他。

 

 

-8-

 

　　梁靖崑摸出手机，把相机镜头对准坐在他对面的樊振东，悄悄录起了视频。很快樊振东的手机也震了起来，以林高远为首的队友们在国乒微信群里发了一串感叹号：“大肥这是受什么刺激了么吃这么多！！！！！！”梁靖崑低头默默打字：“我也不知道啊，今天上午训练他就拼了命地跟我拉正手，质量高得吓死人，估计消耗太大了？到了食堂就吃成这样，这是马上新的一年了下定决心要承包食堂了？”樊振东嚼着红烧排骨瞥了一眼旁边震动个不停的手机，把头一扭接着咬了一口四喜丸子。

　　下午的训练安排是跟马龙打一场今年最后的比赛，然后就收拾东西准备新年晚会了。他脑子里过了一遍他俩15年打过的比赛结果，恶狠狠地又咬了一口肉丸子。

 

　　下午的比赛比分一直焦灼，最后的第六局打到了爆分16:14，樊振东最后以4:2的大比分最终拿下。他俩握手的时候樊振东主动拍了拍马龙肩膀，换来马龙一个有点惊讶的表情。樊振东露出个有点得意的笑容，小孩子心性表露无遗。马龙见他笑也挂了点笑模样，拿了毛巾回去整理东西。

　　樊振东跟在他后面拿了毛巾，坐在那整理球板的时候偏着头看了看旁边低头的马龙。旁边的球台上梁靖崑还在打许昕，两个人退了台正手互怼地十分激烈，惹来不少围观的欢呼。马龙像是对这些都置若罔闻的样子，一丝不苟地叠着毛巾。赢球真好，他心里想，让他甚至会饶有兴趣地观察着马龙整理东西的顺序。樊振东拉上球拍包的拉链，把视线收了回来。

 

　　在精（luan）彩（qi）纷（ba）呈（zao）的男乒年度大作开始之前的更衣室里，四处都是兵荒马乱的迹象。刘诗雯和陈梦举着眉笔和眼影盘追着马龙和林高远到处跑；朱雨玲拿着眉刀大喊着“闫安你等一下眉毛没修完呢”；丁宁不抛弃不放弃地拿着四处搜来的明度饱和度不同的橘色外套让樊振东试穿，“我想过了绒布裹着多不方便啊你穿个外套想背就背想公主抱就公主抱！”穿着李宁短袖的樊振东苦着脸看着丁宁手里举着的衣服：“姐，你这件衣服是诗雯姐的，这我真穿不进去啊。”

　　事实证明，排舞台剧只彩排一遍和作者写文不写大纲的后果相似，那就是都会出岔子。

　　就比如许昕领着三个“女儿”在送闫安老父亲出门的时候，闫安脸上粘着的八字胡突然掉了一半，辛德瑞龙说台词说到一半突然笑出了声，林高远和梁靖崑笑得纷纷把头转向了幕布方向，闫安还一脸迷茫地看着他们，台下的观众也报以爆笑；再比如在皇宫里的舞会，辛德瑞龙和小樊王子跳舞的段落，他俩由于默契超群迈步总落脚在一个位置，所以疯狂地互相踩脚，看得许昕在旁边咂了咂嘴：“王子能喜欢上舞姿这么优美，舞技这么卓越的龙姑娘，看来是有点抖Ｍ属性。”；还比如——

　　午夜十二点，领了便当的闫安在幕后敲了一下钢盆当作钟鸣的第一声，辛德瑞龙脱掉了西装外套抖掉了鞋子跑过小王子面前。但是之前舞会时喷出的泡沫落在地面上让舞台有点滑，正在扯开衬衫扣子的马龙没注意，一时没稳住差点要滑倒，说时迟那时快，没了水晶鞋的龙姑娘被站在旁边的小王子一把捞到了怀里，让他站稳了步子。

　　许昕的脑内弹幕：“这要是有现场摄像机多机位多角度旋转慢放，就是狗血偶像剧里的精彩桥段啊，就是师哥这个衣衫有点不整有点不太雅观啊。这个时候闫安怎么没在后面撒点花配合一下现场气氛啊，我看彩排时候那个金纸就不错，等我问问刘指导哪买的……”

　　林高远的脑内弹幕：“这个故事突然从王子寻爱变成了英雄救美，是不是下一步就是以身相许报答恩情了，我想想田螺姑娘的故事是什么样的，龙哥的人设好像不是这样，我再想想……”

　　闫安的脑内弹幕：“我知道我就不该开那个泡沫机，还好小胖反应快，要是有什么事我不得被活剥了，下去要请他吃饭……”

　　马龙和樊振东在站稳之后俩人面面相觑，樊振东用眼神示意：“龙哥，你说这下咋整？我直接套上外套变身南瓜车啊？”马龙接着解扣子，眨巴眨巴眼睛：“这样转折是不是太生硬了？要不咱俩整点创造力的剧情，缩短一下这个舞台剧的时长？”樊振东微不可察地点了点头，眼神里全是赞许：“龙哥你说吧咋整，我肯定配合！”

　　马龙解完了扣子把衬衫一脱，露出身上穿的李宁文化衫，在脸上挤出了一点悲壮的神情：“王子，你看到了吧，我根本不是什么公主，我只是个灰姑娘。魔法只能让我衣着光鲜到十二点之前，钟声敲响的时刻我就要变回之前的我。你刚刚认识的我一个虚假的我，这样的我不配成为你喜欢的人。王子请你留步吧，你的皇宫里还有很多真实且美丽的姑娘，她们更适合成为你的王妃。”

　　樊振东大义凛然大义灭亲地点了点头：“还是你的觉悟高。你说的没错，我喜欢的不是真实的你，我们勉强在一起也不会有幸福的。不过你在这个时刻能对我说实话，说明你内心还是一个善良的人。我们的社会需要你这样诚实的人，我为我的国家有你这样美丽又善良的人而高兴。”

　　台上台下：“樊振东你夸起马龙美丽是怎么回事……这个强行伟光正的画风又是怎么回事……”

　　樊振东把马龙掉下的鞋递了过去，小声嘀咕让他赶紧穿上小心滑，然后两个人仿佛革命战友般地击了掌说了再见。

　　樊振东抄起一旁的橘色外套穿上，抱着南瓜快步跑到马龙前面几步的位置站住了不动。马龙走了过去，摸了摸橘色外套，转过头小声问樊振东：“昂你说过了十二点南瓜车不应该消失了么，你怎么还在啊？”

　　樊振东：“哇龙哥你觉得这个时候我们还有剧情可言么……”

　　樊振东决定自己化身旁白，把这个故事圆下去。他清了清嗓子，切换成了翻译腔：“一直在一旁默默看着的女巫有感于灰姑娘的诚实，决定将这辆南瓜车送给辛德瑞拉，作为她诚实面对自己的奖励。”马龙呆滞了一瞬间，然后对他伸出了胳膊。樊振东默默转了身，背起马龙下了台。

　　马龙伏在他背后闷声笑了起来：“诚实的灰姑娘运气总不会太差，最少还能捞到一辆南瓜车，是吧。”樊振东也笑：“南瓜车不比王子好嘛，最少她不用自己走路回家了。”

　　刘指导在台下捂脸，然后看向赢赢一一：“看，这个故事教导我们要做一个诚实的人，是哇。魔法只能骗人不能骗己，要想成为强大的人只能靠自己努力，是哇。你们以后也要好好学啊……”

　　许昕：“刘指导你这个在任何故事里提炼鸡汤的能力也是非常厉害了……”

 

　　在晚会后的总结会上，马龙和樊振东临时改编的灰姑娘舞台剧得到了大家的一致好评：“活泼、创新、积极，体现了我们国家队内的真实不虚假、充满正能量的氛围，你俩以后经常演啊！”

　　马龙：“我和我的南瓜车已经走远了你们说什么我们听不见！”

　　樊振东：“南瓜车本来就什么都听不见所以你们说了什么啊？”

　　马龙：“小樊走了走了我们练球去了，再不练球就真的要公主变灰姑娘了。”

　　樊振东：“来了来了，为了不从南瓜车变成南瓜！”

　　刘指导：“看看他俩这种主动训练的精神，是哇，大家都好好学习一下！”

　　吃瓜群众：“你俩入戏真深……”

 

 

-9-

 

　　从日公回来之后，樊振东发现马龙在刻意地疏远他。

 

　　那天樊振东跟在马龙身后下了大巴，拎出沉沉的行李箱和粉丝送的花，怀抱里塞得满满的，没顾得上和马龙说话就先回了房间。等他把行李归置好之后再去马龙在的大间，正遇上许昕穿着外套准备出门。许昕看见他，压低了声音对他说：“别去敲门了。”他扬起下巴指指马龙单间的门，“刚进门行李箱都没收，换了衣服就倒下睡了。门还是我给关的。”许昕从口袋里摸出了眼镜戴上，眼睛里添了点关切：“跟他好好谈谈以后的事儿，他要一直闷着能给你气死。”然后他从樊振东怀里的花束中间抽出一枝玫瑰，给他留下一个挥着手的背影：“我去找姚彦了啊，走了走了。”

　　樊振东抱着花又回了自己寝室，在脑子里一条一条地过应该跟马龙谈点什么。

　　他想起18年的时候许昕总算在团体年的中间挤出日子和姚彦办了婚礼，他和马龙西装革履地去给许昕当伴郎。

　　陈玘挤到化妆间去给马龙系领带，掰着手指头跟他算：“马琳一次许昕一次，你这可当了两次伴郎了，不能再当了啊。三次伴郎结不了婚怎么办。”马龙当时眼神放空地看着镜子里的自己没作回应，陈玘又对着他絮叨起来：“你说许昕都结婚了，你还比许昕大一岁呢，这么大的人了也不找个女朋友……”樊振东自己试着打领带，在旁边听得心情复杂起来。而发现马龙一直没反应，陈玘伸出胳膊把他一把搂了过去：“嘿你哥讲话呢你都不听了啊！想什么呢！”马龙收回目光，嬉皮笑脸地推了一把陈玘：“玘哥说话我哪敢不听！我刚刚照镜子，才发现时间真的过得飞快，我也不年轻了啊。”陈玘也笑：“你还当你一直能是小龙人儿啊！今年18年了你都三十了啊！”

　　樊振东的领带一直没系好，他抬头看见王皓正从门口往里望，于是他小跑过去，从陈玘和马龙的对话身边逃开。

　　在婚礼结束之后，有点喝大了的许昕抱住他俩一手揽住一个，嚷嚷着要跟拍婚礼的摄影师给他俩单独拍张照片。他带着醉意依旧记得压低了自己的声音：“你俩这都一起西装革履的，拍照片的机会估计不会很多，这次得留着。”樊振东明白许昕没说出来的话，他和马龙就算能一直走下去，也不会有这样一个广邀宾客的仪式，也没有什么“婚纱照”类似的机会。他理了理自己的衬衫领口，和马龙一起站在了镜头前。

　　这张照片后来许昕洗了出来，给了他俩一人一张。樊振东缩印了一张小尺寸的，放在钱夹的深处：在如茵的草坪和晴朗的蓝天之下，他和马龙穿着一丝不苟的燕尾服，背靠着用玫瑰和丝带装饰的拱门，脸上带着点拘谨，但仍旧弯了眼睛站在彼此身边。他每次打开钱包，指尖触碰到皮面都能感受到一种隐秘的甜蜜。

　　但是这份甜蜜没人可以分享。

　　他们俩的事儿没告诉陈玘，也没告诉王皓，准确的说是谁也没告诉。

　　除了许昕，他在16乒超决赛阶段的开幕式上，看见他俩傻傻地伸出手去摸墙上闪烁的光，摸完还傻傻地相视一笑，揽住他俩继续开舞台剧的玩笑，套路了还稚嫩的樊振东，直接戳破天机得到了两个队友同时出柜的劲爆消息。在他之外，再没人知道。

　　在16中公之后，两个人在队内队外的赛场上每次相遇都是火星撞地球，对他们结伴练球到深夜，累瘫了之后并肩躺在地上一块聊天的场景，队友们都只当成是天外高手互相较劲的不服输。有时候王皓看着樊振东固定在马龙身上的目光，都要来拍拍他的肩膀：“别太跟马龙较劲了，想拿冠军你的眼里不能只有马龙。”面对这样的时刻，樊振东想要开口解释，但是马龙没开口，他也跟着不提。

　　最初他们达成的共识的确是保持低调，先不公开，以避免很多不必要的麻烦。但是已经五年过去了，他厌倦了只能和爱人在黑暗里相拥。他想成为能堂堂正正握住马龙手的人，想能正大光明地表达自己的感情，他不再怕麻烦和公开，不怕流言和非议，甚至想用这些波折来证明这份爱真实存在。

　　他不想再做个秘密。

 

　　但是马龙没有给他开口的机会。

　　日公回来之后，他再没找到和马龙独处的机会——马龙在正大光明地躲着他。即将到来的下一个大赛是全运，马龙一天到晚把精力挂在北京队身上，训练盯着王楚钦和闫安，吃饭的时候还要跟张雷指导聊聊天，时不时地跑回北京队基地，偶尔还和许昕配配双打，活得跟个北京队助教似的。

　　樊振东看着他这样总感觉有点气不打一处来，好像马龙正在经验包大甩卖，要赶在最后期限到来之前把自己能给出去的东西都给出去一样。

　　马龙全运之后可能真的要退出国家队了，马龙的表现让他不得不意识到这一点。而马龙还没有跟他开口，也没有跟他谈未来——他只是把自己的日程填得很满，很充实，充实到没时间跟樊振东独处。

　　樊振东在练发球的间隙向旁边球台瞥了一眼，马龙正在隔壁给王楚钦喂球练正手挑打，一如既往的认真和投入。樊振东突然怒气上涌，把球板往台子上一扔转身去喝水。球柄和球台表面碰撞的声音有点大，让马龙也跟王楚钦说了暂停，朝他走了过去。

　　马龙从地上拎起水杯，大概之前拧得太紧了，他拧了两下没拧开。樊振东在旁边气鼓鼓地对他伸出手，马龙轻笑了一下，把水杯递了过去，樊振东一把拧开了又递回给他。

　　樊振东异常焦躁的情绪奇怪地得到了平复。他低头盯着面前的广告牌，平静的声音压得很低：“马龙，你别躲我。”马龙沉默了几秒才开口，声音像正在融化的冰河：“我只是还没能面对我自己。”

　　樊振东时常觉得自己永远没办法了解马龙，他总有太多问题要考虑，有太多可能性要担心。但这一刻，他似乎能明白一些。马龙正站在一个前所未有的巨大转折点，他犹豫又困惑，像个把手伸进糖果罐，却不知道要抓住什么的小朋友。

　　从他们记事开始，所有的人生几乎都围绕着这颗小白球展开。他们从乒乓球学校走到省队，再从省队去到二队、一队，成长过程中关于人生定义的认知都和乒乓球相关，亲情、友情、甚至爱情都在这一路上变得具象化。他完全不怀疑如果他们两个人要回溯情感的起源，都要归零到他们最初站在球台对面互相抗争的瞬间。

　　现在马龙要考虑退役了，他要准备从填满人生的乒乓球身边退开了，这对最最热爱乒乓球的马龙来说实在太艰难了。即使是六边形战士马龙，这场对抗时间的战役也注定要输。在这样的时刻，他无措，他痛苦，他也感到畏惧。

　　但是樊振东依旧想问为什么。

　　他想问问马龙，为什么不来和我说。你知道我会理解你的，你知道我想陪着你的。

　　你明明可以依赖我的。

　　所以樊振东没做任何回应。他咽下最后一口水，放下杯子，转身回了球台。他抓起拍子，跨过挡板去了王楚钦的台子：“来，头头，咱俩打一盘。”

 

　　当天的训练结束之后，樊振东把马龙堵在了更衣室。他带着点不耐烦地挥挥手让王楚钦先走，他拽着马龙的手腕给更衣室落了锁，然后松了手，回头盯着他看。

　　马龙坐在那，没什么表情。他本来肤色就白，表情一消失就更显得拒人千里之外。樊振东忍不住地抬高了声音：“马龙你是不是在琢磨退役的事了。”马龙眼睛闪烁了一下，还是点点头。

　　“所以你为什么不跟我提？”他脑子里本来想好的要和马龙心平气和地谈谈的内容已经消失无踪，情绪的气球就在爆炸边缘。马龙嘴唇动了动，却没说出话来。樊振东抱着手臂，一步不让地逼问他：“你是觉得我不能信任？还是说想退役了就甩手走人离我远远的？”他脸上的表情几乎是冷笑了：“不对，你现在没退役就已经想离我远远的了。”

　　马龙脸上的血色褪得更彻底了一些，他吸了吸鼻子，稳定一下自己的声线：“其实你知道我只是害怕。我担心自己不能适应离开乒乓球的日子。”他顿了顿，又接上：“我现在和你都在队里，但是我走了呢，我不能做你的队友，也不能做你的对手了呢。”

　　怒气上头的樊振东没有注意到马龙话里难得的示弱，他现在甚至恼怒于马龙坦白地确认了他的猜想——马龙对于他们的感情依然不确定，他甚至怀疑自己离开国家队之后樊振东会不再喜欢他？樊振东回想起日公回程的飞机上他听到的马龙和许昕之间的对话：“大昕，我是32了，他才24.”

　　樊振东朝更衣室里走了几步，啪地摔上了之前有人没关上的更衣柜门。他回头对马龙说话的声音都在发抖：“马龙，五年了，你还当我是小孩子？你还觉得我当时是不懂事？”他的眼睛里糅着愤怒和悲伤，眼神交接的时候马龙感受到了一瞬间的刺痛。“是，你是比我大，比我成熟，比我考虑得多，所以你就觉得你可以不问我一句自己规划你的未来？你就能替我担心以后我不再喜欢你了怎么办？”

　　他低下头，声音也低下去，就快变成叹息：“马龙，有时候我真的受不了你的沉默。你不能总被动地来面对这些变化，逃避没办法解决一切问题。”马龙也低头看着地板，脚尖磨蹭着地砖的缝隙，无言地点点头。

　　更衣室里沉默的时刻依旧延续着，天花板上亮着的灯就快坏了，发出滋啦啦的电流声。樊振东感觉自己像个卸了气的气球，连说话的力气都快没有了。他去开了门上落的锁，推门之前想了想还是又走回来，他对马龙伸出手，马龙却没一动没动。

　　他摔了门冲出了房间。

 

　　樊振东走了之后，马龙在那里坐了很久。他想不出答案，也没办法给樊振东一个答案。

　　他想起中公那夜，樊振东握住他手的瞬间，他脑子里走马灯般地过了很多问题，但那些答案飞速掠过，模糊到让他看不清。但是樊振东的手指留下的触感太清晰，年轻人柔软的皮肤因为紧张微微汗湿，让他下意识地就握了回去。他其实应该想得更加清楚的，应该把那些不成形的念头理顺的。他本来不喜欢变化，不喜欢事情超出他的控制。但是好像遇见樊振东，他总是潦草，总是变得更不像他自己。

　　回去的路上他轻声问樊振东真的想好了么，樊振东脸上是充满朝气的笑容，他用力点着头，也更加用力捏紧了手里的手指。马龙朝他露出一个有点腼腆的笑容，挣脱了樊振东已经紧张到汗湿的手掌，在他吃惊之前换了个舒服点的姿势又握了回去。两个人手心交叠，一时无言，只有并肩而行的影子在地上绕着他们转着圈，在交错间缩短又拉长。快到酒店之前马龙松开了手，改成揽住他的肩膀，好队友的样子进了门。

　　樊振东正坐在床上发着呆呢，看见跟他同屋的许昕抱着马龙的枕头忿忿不平地回了房间：“你们龙队就会欺负我，非说他那屋空调有滴水的声音要跟我换房间。不仅要换房间，连枕头都要支使我来放。”放下枕头之后他收拾了点自己的东西，怀里抱着出了房间。没一会马龙推开门，探头望了进来，脸上依旧挂着有点羞涩的笑容。樊振东也感觉有点脸热，他坐起身，拍拍身边的枕头，示意马龙坐过来。他们俩靠在一块，借着电视里播放的狗血电视剧轻松地聊起了天。

　　当晚马龙亮着他床头的小灯，躺在他自己带来的小枕头上，裹在厚厚的被子里，被安全感包围着。他望了一会天花板，扭头去看旁边床上的樊振东。樊振东眼睛亮亮地在看他，让他忍不住笑了出来。樊振东看他笑，从自己的被子里爬了出来，走到马龙的床头前，继续眼睛也不眨地望着他。马龙笑出了声：“昂你干嘛啊，怎么像不知道我长什么样子一样。”

　　房间的空调被他们开的温度有点低，马龙看着只穿了短袖短裤的樊振东觉得他可能会有点冷。他掀开被子的一角，樊振东也钻了进去，两个人鼓鼓囊囊地挤在一张单人床上。

　　樊振东伸出手臂抱住马龙，将脑袋抵在他脖颈。马龙也伸手回抱他，拍了拍他宽阔的后背。“小樊，你真的知道这意味着什么么？”樊振东闷着声音：“我可能不知道你意味的是什么，但是我知道我最想赢你，也最怕你失望。如果我真的是王子，我也只希望你是灰姑娘。”他把脑袋往马龙胸膛里拱了拱：“之前我知道我喜欢你，现在这意味着我知道你也喜欢我。”马龙又笑起来，摸了摸他的头：“你能把那个倒霉舞台剧忘了不，我才不想当灰姑娘。”樊振东把头抬起来，直视马龙的眼睛：“你不能这么随便地摸我的头了，你不能把我当小孩儿了。”十九岁的少年眼睛里星光熠熠，满怀着真诚和希冀，比床头亮着的灯光还要闪耀。他凑上去对着马龙的脸颊亲了一口，红着脸绽放出一个充满孩子气的笑容，“盖个章，现在你是我男朋友了！”

　　现在马龙再回忆起当时，依旧感觉自己仿佛要被这坦率的感情所灼伤。那时他看着樊振东的眼睛，准备好的所有关于前路艰难的大道理都变得说不出口，而到现在，看着樊振东的眼睛他依旧说不出口。但是那些关于年龄的差距、关于世上没有永恒的现实、关于喜欢同性这条路到底有多难走、关于分离之后感情有多难维系的事实，不会因此消失。它们依旧横亘在他的呼吸之间。樊振东才24岁，他也记得自己24岁的时候留着鸡蛋头，保留着认为生活是多么简单的天真。

　　马龙知道自己伤了樊振东的心。他问自己，假如当时就拉着樊振东把所有最残忍的可能性都说开，他们后来是不是对彼此会少些误解，也少走些弯路。

　　但那时樊振东凑上来在他的脸颊上印了一个吻。即便他的心底藏有无数叹息，他发现自己要发出声音时也只有颤抖的一个字：“嗯。”他弯了眼睛，再次把樊振东揽进怀里。他对自己说，不想其他，他们最少应该拥抱这一夜吧。

 

 

-10-

 

　　那天之后他们俩的关系变得很奇怪——训练场上疯狂对练，训练场下一句话不说。许昕不止一次地用疑问的眼神瞟向他俩，但是樊振东全都当作没看见，抹掉额头上的汗，再俯身发球。他在训练的间隙也听过小队员在旁边议论：“东哥这全运输了两届，今年是多憋着一股劲想赢龙队啊，训练都抓着他对练。明明龙队年纪大了，竞技水平不比当年了……”他没忍住，拿着水杯装着没听见的样子往他们的方向走了两步，小队员看见他走过来也立刻止住了话头。

　　他闷下一口水，心绪像是无法流动的死水，日子长了沿岸四处都是幽绿的苔藓。

　　在去食堂的路上，樊振东有时候会找找马龙的背影。他身边有时候有许昕，有时候是林高远，更多时候是王楚钦和闫安。但也有时候他是自己，揣着兜，总是若有所思的样子，瘦削的肩胛骨在外套下显出点形状来。樊振东也不紧不慢地跟在他身后，总有个念头止不住地浮出脑海，今天马龙会不会突然停住脚步，回头问他你怎么走得这么慢，还不快过来。

　　他们两个的微信记录止于日公机场出发的那天，马龙叫樊振东去星巴克帮他带一杯星冰乐，还发了个小熊猫“求包养”的表情包来装可怜。当时樊振东一边点单一边翻自己的表情包，最后发了个小龙人的“嫌弃”过去，最后引发了一场表情包大战。樊振东实在别扭到受不了的时候会回去翻翻，每次还是会被逗笑。但是笑过之后是沉重，他锁上屏幕，把手机丢到一旁。

　　今天的马龙还是很擅长冷战，他在心里的小本子上默默添了一笔。

 

　　很快他们各回省队奔赴全运村，樊振东拎着行李走过马龙房前的时候瞥见他房门开着，里面却没人。他鬼使神差地走了进去，看见地上摊开的行李箱里塞得满满当当，最上层摆着本书，书页里夹着一张照片，露出一角来——湛蓝的天、如茵绿地、垂在黑色燕尾服旁边的手。樊振东眼眶一热，逃也似地从房间退了出来。

 

　　全运会开打的日子过得飞快，依旧四项全报的樊振东日程塞得满满的，每天不是在比赛就是在去比赛的路上。他觉得这一届自己有些要证明的东西，于是把周遭的情绪全都抛开，全身心地投入到乒乓球上去，比赛前连话都变得不爱说。王皓有天中午吃饭的时候跟他逗趣：“你现在比赛前啊，那个别人叫都不咋理的劲儿可越来越像老龙了。”他愣了愣，才继续咀嚼的动作。他又塞了一口食物，嘴里满满的，说出来的话都模糊不清：“我跟他一样想赢啊。”

　　等再走上球场的时候，他的台子挨在马龙的球台旁边，主持介绍球员的时候他们两个的名字挨得很近。介绍马龙的时候他扭头去看，马龙也微微转了头在看他。他们两个的目光撞上了一瞬间，然后又弹开。战场上的马龙眼神里依旧是沉稳又坚定，他移开目光，在全场山呼海啸的欢呼和掌声中对着球场四周挥了挥手。很快樊振东的名字也响了起来，伴随而来的是同样的地动山摇。

　　他一时间有些恍惚，莫名想到13年时候他俩初次相遇，观众所有的沸腾都给了对面站着的人。而现在，他自己也被欢呼声簇拥着——他有种奇妙的错觉，他和马龙曾经所在的时空重叠了一部分，他在走的路马龙也曾踏上过。

　　他接住裁判抛过来的球，把这种念头跟球一起打了出去。

 

　　全运会结束之后队伍解散，大家各回各家好好休整。樊振东躺在自己小公寓的沙发上放空。十月的广州依旧炎热潮湿，他不愿意出门，爬起来找手机点了外卖，又躺回去。他翻了翻和马龙发过的信息记录，又切出来看了两眼从广州去鞍山的机票。烦躁的心绪不肯消失，他把手机扔到一边，望着空白的天花板发呆。他在脑子里掰手指，这都十月了，全运会都结束了，马龙怎么还一句准话也没有啊。他翻了个身嘟囔了几句，紧张赛程刚过的疲倦涌了上来，柔软的沙发温柔地拥抱着他陷入沉沉的睡意当中。

　　他梦见自己身后被人追着，不停地往前跑，但是面前一望无垠，他没有地方躲，却又一直跑不到尽头。他跑啊跑，突然前路消失了，他一脚踏空。在下落的一瞬间他竭力想要抓住什么，正好有一只手拉住了他，止住了他的下坠。他带着隐约的希望抬头，马龙的脸映入眼帘。马龙的脸上脏兮兮的，灰一道红一道的，看向他的眼神混杂了绝处的惊慌和逢生的欣喜，露出来的手臂青筋突起，结结实实地拽住了他。他在心里叹了口气——拉住他的人是马龙，那这一定是梦了吧。

　　还没等他爬上来，门铃把他从梦境里叫醒。樊振东抬手看了看表，也差不多是外卖要到的时间了。他困意未消，揉揉眼睛，趿拉着拖鞋去开了门。

　　但来的不是外卖。

　　门外站着本该在千里之外的人。

 

　　他下意识地想关门重开一次，但是马龙先开了口：“今天上午我帮我妈切了两大盆萝卜条。我妈说明天降温，要赶着秋风起的时候多晒点，冬天做小菜。切完我问我妈为什么不切花刀了。花刀切萝卜你知道不，就是把正面一刀反面一刀的切开但是不切断，像蓑衣黄瓜那样，我小时候很多人家都在楼外边拉一根绳子晾一排。我妈说就算切了花刀，等要吃的时候还是要切开，麻烦。我说虽然麻烦，但是那是我童年回忆啊。你在这儿长大，肯定不知道我们东北冬天……”

　　樊振东盯着地面，云里雾里得没了耐心，出言打断了他：“马龙，你想说什么？”

　　马龙顿了顿，接着说：“我妈说我怎么突然在意起童年回忆了。”马龙的声音变得更加柔软了一些，“她说我小时候那么喜欢吃南瓜，”樊振东听到这也微微弯了嘴角，“在市场看见南瓜就走不动道。后来去了北京打球，食堂没有我也就不怎么吃了，后来回家特意给我做也不见我有多喜欢了。她说觉得我对乒乓球之外的事情都那样，有也行没有也行的不上心。”

　　他咧开嘴露出自嘲的样子：“我知道我这个人是这样，很多东西我没那么喜欢那么要，有的我就要，没有的也就算了。一直以来我也就这样习惯了，就算喜欢了也憋在心里。大家都说我冷淡，说我想太多，你也说我闷在心里，我知道这是事实。”

　　樊振东抬起头来撞进他的目光，等待他接下来说的话。

　　“但是对你我不是这样。全运颁奖的时候你过来跟我击掌，握住你的手我就不想放开。”

　　他深吸一口气，压住声音里的颤抖，神情庄重得像起誓：“樊振东，对你我不能无所谓。”

 

　　樊振东看着眼前人的样子。皮肤依旧白，衬得黑眼圈和眼袋更加明显。眼睛里是罕见的波澜起伏，瞳孔里映出的是他自己。嘴唇有点发白，可能鞍山天气太干燥还有点起皮。厚卫衣的袖子一半撸到肘弯之上，手里攥着风衣外套，额头上一层薄汗证明了主人急匆匆地跨越了大半个中国，身上的打扮和广州的气温格格不入。

　　他有点不合时宜地想笑。是心里藏了一整个宇宙的马龙正站在这里，带着肉眼可见的紧张和他剖白心事。他也真的笑了出来。

　　电光火石之间他确定了自己想问的问题：“所以呢，你现在还害怕么？”

　　马龙跟着温和了神情，他摇摇头：“我们第一次公开赛配双打的时候，也不知道能拿冠军啊。”

　　

　　樊振东伸出了他的右手，“所以花刀切萝卜真的好吃么？”

　　马龙跟他击了个掌，然后紧紧握住了他。

　　“过年有机会的话来尝尝吧。”

 

 

-END-

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

番外1

　　樊振东和马龙坐在他家楼底下的火锅店里点菜的时候，樊振东才意识到他点的外卖没来。他打开手机app却发现显示了已送达。他气势汹汹地跟马龙说他也要找店家维权了，居然敢骗他的外卖。

　　马龙从菜单里抬头看他，“哦你说外卖啊，我站在门外酝酿怎么和你说的时候人到了。我叫他走的时候他还跟我要了个签名呢。”

　　樊振东：“……”

 

番外2

　　樊振东懒洋洋地躺在马龙大腿上按着遥控器，马龙捧着书读得正入迷。电视里正在重播林高远的世界杯小组赛，樊振东看着比分突然戳了戳马龙的腰，马龙放下书看着他。

　　“嘿，你知道你之前跑来我家门口跟我表白的时候我是什么心情么？”

　　马龙挑挑眉：“什么心情？”

　　已经不胖了的樊小胖诚恳地笑出了大小眼：“像决赛打了你四局11：1。”

 

 

番外3

　　樊振东第一次去马龙家的时候特别紧张，在敲门之前他拉着马龙在楼下转悠了好几圈。马龙有点哭笑不得：“我爸妈看你多少比赛了，又不是不认识你。”

　　樊振东在寒风中冻得跺了两下脚：“你这又不是三年前不让你进家门时候的样子了你，就得瑟吧。”

　　马龙掐了一把他的脸：“我妈都为了你专门切了一大堆花刀萝卜呢。”

　　他握住樊振东的手，拽着他走向楼道口：“别怕。”

 

 

番外4

　　樊振东刚脱下外套，感觉到手机在裤子口袋里不停震动。他摸出手机来点亮屏幕，微信提示疯狂弹出许昕的名字，他一打开页面就被汹涌而过的感叹号刷到眼花。

　　在被爆炸性的消息轰炸之后，许昕表情呆滞地冲他俩挥挥手，表示他要先缓缓。马龙一副你自己缓吧的表情，毫无心理负担地揽着樊振东就走了。樊振东当时还心地善良地边走边回头看了看石化状态的许昕，有点担心地问马龙：“他不能以后看见咱俩就别扭吧。”马龙眼神有点飘忽地看着前方：“假如这个世界上只有一个人能接受，我觉得就是大昕。”樊振东内心模拟了一下他认识的许昕，点点头表示赞同。但很快他又带着点紧张地偏头去看马龙：“所以说，要是许昕都接受不了……”马龙扭头看向他，眼睛里流露出点笑意：“那你就一直做我地下情人吧。”

　　他一屁股坐在沙发上，马龙回房间之前忘了拿走的手机就在他手边，还是一片沉寂。樊振东滑着手机屏幕，在心里冷哼一声，许昕你这个怂的就会欺负我，亏我还担心伤害你幼小的心灵。

 

　　樊振东顺着消息记录翻上去，许昕发的第一条映入眼帘：“你俩啥时候好上的！！！暗度陈仓多久了！！！”紧接着就是：“你俩最近这架势不应该是什么命定的对手的人设么！！！怎么就搞到一起去了！！！啊！！！”

　　然后许昕侦探上身，佯装镇定地发了一长串：“我现在一回想，15年演舞台剧的时候你俩就不正常！你当时搂着马龙腰居然还能脸红！还文绉绉地跩词说什么我终于找到你了，酸死我了当时！但是那会儿你才多大啊，还没满18吧？马龙不是吧！变态！”

　　樊振东捧着手机笑了起来，一些舞台剧的片段又从记忆里跑了出来。舞台剧演完之后队里还出了个官方剪辑版，诚邀参演的各位留个纪念。作为主角的马龙和樊振东听“灰姑娘”三个字就色变，只要一看队友手机屏幕里放着当时的布景就一跳三尺远，最后还是发现避无可避。他俩坐在食堂桌前腹背受敌，四周看热闹不嫌事大的队友纷纷打开手机屏幕全方位无死角的包围了他俩。马龙捂着脸拼命摇头：“昂你可别给我看了，太傻了，真的太傻了。”樊振东一只手捂住眼睛，另一只手伸出去拦住了要凑到他身边的队友：“够了，我不想再见到我和马龙同框了，你们要想看去找我俩比赛录像吧！”林高远当时傻乎乎地当了出头鸟：“比赛录像哪有你俩对飙演技精彩啊。”结果被马龙一脚踹飞：“林高远我看你是欠收拾了吧，晚上咱俩打一场啊？”林高远摆摆手立刻抬腿溜了，队友们这才嘻嘻哈哈地散开。

　　当时马龙接着就开始啃排骨，把脆骨咬得嘎嘣嘎嘣脆，现在想起来让人甚至有点饿。樊振东摸摸自己的肚子，思考的重点从回顾恋情历史转移到要不要出门吃顿夜宵。这时候传来敲门声，马龙过来拿手机了。

　　马龙拿了手机放进口袋，顺手摸了一把樊振东的脸：“想什么呢，一脸呆。”樊振东带点委屈地摸摸肚子：“有点饿。”马龙哈哈哈地戳了两下他的肚子：“你乒超都胖多少了，忍住！”樊振东看向马龙的眼神变成了委屈中带着愤恨，马龙笑得更欢了：“我跟你说，这儿可是大胖主场，在这儿吃夜宵你小心胖成他那样啊。”樊振东愤愤地哼了两声，走过去开了大门，摆摆手示意再见了马龙您老人家我要送客。马龙又伸手使劲揉了揉他的脸：“昂那我走了啊，你早点睡。”马龙站在门口，对他眨了眨亮晶晶的眼睛，满脸纯良又无辜地挥了挥手：“晚安。”

　　樊振东关上门，背靠在门上，思绪又掉回回顾恋情历史的轨道。他陷入了深深的思考：“我是怎么喜欢上这么一个人的呢？”

 

　　12年的时候樊振东刚进队，是个15岁的肉嘟嘟的小少年。当时鸡蛋头马龙整天蹦蹦跳跳的，明明自己就是个小朋友，但是对刚进队的弟弟们依然喜欢得不得了。他左手摸摸徐晨皓的脑门，右手掐掐樊振东的脸蛋，心满意足活力满满地接着投入训练。

　　虽然不知道徐晨皓怎么想，但是樊振东对此的反映和马龙是截然相反的——他敢怒，但是不敢言。他每次看见马龙向他走来，就条件反射地想逃跑。但是训练场就这么大，实在跑不掉，他不自觉地就把表情调成了可怜巴巴模式。但是一只委屈巴巴看着你的小熊猫只会让人觉得更可爱，马龙会更热情地呼噜他的头毛掐掐他的脸，然后心满意足地走开，留下被揉搓得心很累的樊振东在风中凌乱。到后来，樊振东为了自己能随时跑路，在自己训练的时候也会时不时地瞥一眼马龙所在的台子，不自觉地养成了随时关注马龙离他多远在干什么的习惯。等他自己发觉这份超出寻常的关注的时候，他和马龙的关系已经变得不再一样了。

　　在全运会决赛上，他和马龙站在了彼此对面。

 

　　樊振东再回忆这场比赛的时候，依然觉得那是他职业生涯最无所畏惧的时刻。他那时已经拿到男团和男双两项冠军，对于任何一个运动员来说已经是相当圆满的成绩，更何况他当时只是个第一次参加全运初出茅庐的少年。男单决赛之前王皓陪着樊振东绕着场馆走了两圈，唠唠叨叨地告诉他别紧张，你是小将，本来就实力下风，一个一个球去拼就好了，你比马龙心态好，你也比马龙更熟悉对手，这都是你的优势，你要抓得住。樊振东没说话，低着头一直听着。王皓进场之前默默拍了拍樊振东的肩膀，然后转身走了。樊振东望着王皓的背影，突然冒出种奇妙的感觉，好像这届全运会从这里才刚刚开始。手里小行李箱的把手被他松开又攥紧，心头涌上的期冀烫热了他的指尖。他迈步向前，拖着箱子经过一小段昏暗的通道，前方赛场里的蓝色地胶映着灯光格外明亮，明晃晃地等待着，要把未知写成历史。

　　在比赛正式开始之前，他跳着步子蹭干了地上的汗迹，用大毛巾用力地擦了擦脸，在球网边上擦干了自己的手汗，挥着拍子扫掉了球台上沾着的浮毛。马龙这时才走到球台之前。樊振东抬头看了他一眼，接住了裁判扔过来的球。他深吸一口气，俯身蹲下，乒乓球静静躺在他的掌心。他隐隐约约预感，这颗球一被抛起，一切就即将变得不一样了。喧闹的人群也变得安静下来，等待着樊振东的发球，和乒乓球这项运动即将到来的新篇章。

　　那一刻的记忆依旧很清晰。樊振东倚着门背，有点顿悟般地意识到，他对马龙的感情，从发球前的那一眼就在扎根。那个时候种子还未萌发成喜欢，但已经带了些霸道的排他性：在那样一个他成长过程中完全无法绕过的时间节点，他的对面站着马龙，他的眼里只能有马龙。

 

　　从鞍山回来之后，他们很快再次在乒超相遇。比赛前一天的训练客队在前，樊振东故意晚了些进场，岔开了和客队相遇的时间。全运结束之后乒超紧接着开打，训练的时候他盯着白色的小球沿着桌沿跳跃，总是不自觉地想起来最后那场球，他是有机会的。他还没从情绪里摆脱出来，就又要打马龙了。他站在门口看着客队的大巴开走，挠挠头，心想时间总不会站在原地等我，乒乓球也不会因为你遗憾而变得更好赢一些。

　　王皓不在，王涛教练问他上一单有问题么，樊振东摇摇头。赛前训练的时候他避不开，硬着头皮上去和马龙击掌。马龙似乎看出来他还在别扭，只拍了拍他的肩膀就转身去逗徐晨皓。他追着徐晨皓跑要摸他的脑门，逗得周围人都笑了起来。樊振东条件反射地摸了摸自己的脸颊，意识到之后又放下了手。之后的比赛樊振东3-2险胜闫安，随后马龙登场对阵周雨，马龙先丢两局之后连扳三局，为宁波队成功追平大比分。双打八一零封安远，八一队以2比1再度领先。

　　第四盘，作为双方的一号主力，他们再次相遇。同样打满五局，马龙又一次实现翻盘，1比2落后的情况下他连赢两局，以决胜局7:5的比分险胜，帮助宁波队追成2平。最后一球落地，樊振东的第一反应居然是松了口气。结果尘埃落定，好像也没有他想象的那样难熬。他擦了擦汗，坐在板凳席上放空，眼神飘过正在热身的徐晨皓，看向乒超立着的大牌子：“预祝本届乒乓球联赛圆满成功”。他在脑子里反复琢磨着“乒乓球”和“圆满”这两个词，最后居然浮现出马龙的脸——后景都虚焦了，只有马龙自己清晰而明亮，头发不长，支棱着，没在笑，眼神有点冷冰冰的凌厉，俯身站在球台对面，握着拍子，眼睛不眨地望着他。他打了个激灵，看向旁边的客队席。马龙抱着手臂在看场上的朱世赫，侧脸冷冰冰的。樊振东自己也回神看向场上的队友，目送朱世赫险胜徐晨皓，宁波再一次拿到四连胜。

　　结束之后八一站在原地，宁波的队员挨着来击掌。马龙手指的温度比刚比赛完的时候要低，在他手心留下一点轻柔的痕迹。他鼓起勇气抬起眼睛直视了马龙的眼睛，他目光里的平静顺着之间涌了过来，轻柔地淹没了他。樊振东坐上大巴，盯着场馆外亮着的路灯，依旧在疑惑：“这就是时间么。”

 

　　他们再回国家队的时候，他发现马龙不太过来捏他的脸了。他无意识地盯着马龙的习惯并没有改变，恐怕因为他自己也没意识到他在马龙身上投注了多少目光。马龙依然追着徐晨皓摸脑门，也会在和梁靖崑狭路相逢之时摸摸他的脸颊，有时候还会揉乱林高远的头毛，但是不再对他表现出更多程度的亲昵。他们训练、握手、对决、互赠胜利与败绩，有时候马龙还会跟他念叨一两句他需要加强和改进的地方，手舞足蹈，眼神明亮。他感觉自己仍被看作一个弟弟，但是也在变成一个对手。这明明是他想要的，但是他不明白自己为什么会有些怅然若失。所以他决定不去想。

　　在他的生活里，最应该被思考的两个词就是“乒乓球”和“圆满”。从他握住手里球拍的那天起，他想要成为更加强大，最强大的那个人。他要成为一个对手，现在他也想成为站在球台另一边、被专心致志注视的那个对手。他要跨越那些能淹没他的平静，跨越那些他应该成为的角色。他要跨越时间。

　　所以下次见面的时候，不叫龙哥了，叫他马龙吧。

 

　　樊振东拿出手机，打开许昕的聊天对话框，偏着头想了想要怎么回复。他酝酿着语言，抬头扫视了一圈房间。

　　樊振东的球包放在酒店的茶几上，上面烫着金黄的龙纹，里面躺着他的球拍。樊振东的视线落在上面，突然有了答案。

　　“喜欢乒乓球和喜欢马龙，对我来说是同一条路啊。”


End file.
